Always Be Mine
by Sonicfreak68
Summary: Jazmine Butler despises Justin Bieber. When she get 5 tickets to go on a cruise with friends, she sees that Justin is there. He likes her but Jazz has already fallen for Christian. How will the Purple Ninja win her heart without losing his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my third story. It's a Justin Bieber love story as you can see. The intro is also in this chapter. Hope you guys like it ;)**

_**Introduction**_  
Jazmine Butler (Jazz) - Jazmine Butler is your average 16 year old girl from California. She has hazel nut colored eyes, vanilla skin color, and black, curly hair that goes up to her shoulders. Jazz is about 5 foot, 2 inches and the third shortest in her class (Other kids were, like, 5'4). Her hobbies are listening to music, checking her twitter, dancing, drawing, and playing video games. She has 4 great friends and they are Marlicia, Shakira, Lasianaga, and Cody. Jazmine's favorite artists are Beyonce, Taylor Swift, and Ne-yo. The one artist she just despises more than any other musician is Justin Bieber.

Derek McNair - Derek is one of Jazz's friends. He has brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His favorite hobbies are playing video games, listening to rock or hip-hop, break-dancing, swimming, bowling, and skateboarding. Justin Bieber is his inspiration for dancing and sometimes singing.

Marlicia Brown (Marly) - Marly is the youngest out of the four friends and the shortest. Her relationship with Jazz is great because they've known each other since they were babies. She is exactly five feet tall with short, black hair and big, dark brown eyes. Her most favorite thing to do is dance. Unlike, Jazz, Marly is a huge Belieber and has gone to almost all of Justin's concerts.

Shakira White (Kira) - Everyone calls her Kira for short. She is sixteen years old, five foot, three inches, and has dirty blonde, curly hair and caramel colored skin. Just like Marly, Kira is a huge Justin fan. Her hobbies are shopping, shopping, and shopping. Normally, she shops for shoes, purses, sunglasses.

Lasianaga Ramirez (Lasi) - She has the most approachable attitude out of them all. Loving animals and the wild, she has a great passion for being a zookeeper so she can work with different types of animals. Lasi has brown hair, caramel skin like Shakira, and loves staring at Justin Bieber posters and pictures all day.

*Justin Bieber - I think we ALL know who he is

*Christian Beadles - Justin's fifteen year old friend (He's actually thirteen, but pretend he's fifteen)

*Usher - Still think we all know who HE is

*If you don't know who these people are, you need to get out the house more often, and GET A SOCIAL LIFE :)

_**Always Be Mine (A Justin Bieber Love Story) Chapter 1**_

"Come on, honey, wake up." She said, shaking me until I had no damn choice but to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up! What is it?" I barked through the morning sunlight, "It's freakin' 8 o'clock in the morning, Mom!" She giggled and said, "Honey, it's 10:30. I'm about to leave for work, there's some food on the counter when you're ready to eat. Wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen before I get home. I love you, Jazmine." She said, walking out the room and out the front door. I swear she can be so annoying. By the way, I'm Jazmine Butler, but you can call me Jazz. I'm sixteen years old. I just turned sixteen on March 1st. Yeah, yeah, I know, my birthday is the same day as stupid Justin Bieber. He's cute, but A; he sings like a girl and B; he thinks he can win a female over by sweet-talking them and doing stupid hair flips while using his big, moist, beautiful lips. Everyone (I mean _everyone_) loves him, but, honestly, I despise that jerkish player. Sighing, my hand went on a search for the pillow, and I pulled it across my face and fell back asleep for a couple more hours.

_Later On_  
So it's a typical Wednesday afternoon, and I'm sitting on the couch eating my breakfast. Yeah, I'm a late sleeper 'cause I go to bed at, like, three in the morning. My mom said to wash the dishes so I had to do that and clean up the kitchen. Maybe putting some music on would help me go quicker. Running upstairs, I grabbed my speakers and I-pod, and took them back downstairs. I placed the dish in the sink and twisted the water handle. Before I grabbed the soap detergent, my phone rang on the counter and it started a song by Ne-yo. "Talk to me," I answered it, another voice emitting from the other line.  
"Hey, honey, it's me," Mom called me.  
"Hello, Mother." I sighed, this better be good, Mom.  
"Honey, guess what?" My eyebrows rose, listening to what she was about to say. "You're going on a cruise this weekend with all your friends!" I grinned, saying, "Really? Where are we going?" She told me we were traveling to the Mexican Riviera. "That place is so beautiful! I think I searched it up one day. What day are we leaving?"  
"Friday, but there's one problem, your dad and I have to work so we can't come, which is why you're going with your friends."  
My smile disappeared quickly and I frowned. "Well, that sucks. I wish you could come. You guys need a long break from those laborious jobs of yours," She agreed, telling me that Justin Bieber was gonna be there. "I despise that hair flipping little player. He hasn't even hit puberty yet!" I heard her quietly laugh through the receiver, and then she finally spoke, "Jazz, it's none of our business if Justin has or hasn't hit puberty! And, by the way, he _has_ hit puberty! That's why he can't sing _'Baby'_ like he used to." I sighed, admitting she was right. We conversed a little while longer while Mom was on break before she had to leave and get back to her job. "Bye, Mom. I'll see you a little later," I hung up and cleaned the kitchen, thinking about the cruise and how much fun it would be. I finally got to relax and go eat at the buffet or something like that.

Washing the dishes is _horrible_. All this nasty food gets on your hands and I find it to be super disgusting. I'm glad that was over, though. The I-pod speakers were still playing music as I took the device out and walked up the steps towards my room. The afternoon light didn't show through the black drapes so it was pretty dark in the room. The lava lamp was the only thing that shone the brightest of all. I thought I could run by the mall and pick up a few things like a new outfit and some shoes. Grabbing a towel and a cloth from the closet in the hallway, I took out my outfit from my closet and started the shower water. It was pelting down on my body when I went under the water.

After I got out of the shower, I got another call. But this time it was my friend, Kira. She had called and asked if I wanted to go the mall. "Whoa, that's weird. I'm going to the mall right now so I can meet up with you." The dirty-blond haired girl decided we would meet up at the Slauson Super Mall just twenty minutes from the house. Me being a tom-boyish kinda girl, I usually don't dress like a girly girl when outside of the house. My outfit is just a plain, black T-shirt and some red skinny jeans with white, high-top Nikes.

_Slauson Super Mall (Los Angeles, CA)_  
Driving in traffic on a Fourth of July weekend just to get to the mall, which is only twenty minutes away when not in traffic is a pain in the ass. And yes, that was a very long sentence. I finally made it inside the mall when I passed up the store called 'Icing' and found Kira looking for sunglasses and purses. "Hey, Kira!" I said, waving and scurrying over to hug her.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the shortness..I had a little writer's block and then I was typing Knuxadow High School.

_**Always Be Mine (A Justin Bieber Love Story) Chapter 2**_

I hadn't seen Kira in a while. Maybe about a week or so. It's actually a rare thing to not visit her so often. She hugged me back and squealed, "Jazzy! I haven't seen you in a while! What is up, my sista?" I laughed. Kira was always the one to cheer me up whenever I was down. "Life has been so boring, but guess where you're going if you get permission?" I squeezed her shoulder and she grinned, "Where? Is it Justin Bieber concert?" I rolled my eyes and told about how I hated him so much. "You don't even know what he's like! I bet'cha he's a sweet guy! I mean, come on, it Justin freakin' Bieber!" Her New York accent started to kick in. That was really funny when she spoke. "You're acting like I just saw him and rolled my eyes or something. However, no, we are not, going to one of his _gay_ concerts! We're going on a cruise to the Mexican Riviera!" I said, "Unfortunately, yes, the girl is gonna be on the darn boat and so are Usher, Beyoncѐ, Ne-yo, and Alicia Keys. I cannot wait to see Ne-yo perform. He is so amazing at singing! I hope I can sneak an autograph..." Kira said she could see the faraway look on my face and that it was creeping her out. "Hey, you like that player, Justin Beaver, and I love Ne-yo!" She had to correct me, but I ignored her. "Uh-huh. Right," We walked out of the store 'Icing' and over to the shoe store 'Old Navy' to buy some shoes. Then I would head over to the swimsuit shop, 'Ladies Foot Locker', and then go home to chill out, or maybe I'll hop in the pool for a swim. It is super hot in Cali. Entering the store, there was a lady who saw us and asked, "How can I help you two girls?" I explained that we were looking for a nice summer outfit that we wouldn't be so hot in if we were to go outside. She thought for a moment and then led us to the perfect outfit. It was an orange shirt with some big, white spots as if it were splattered over the shirt like a painting. It came with some cute, short, blue shorts with some cute lime green flip-flops. "Oh it's perfect! Can I get a size 3 in the shorts and a small in the shirt." She nodded and looked at Kira. She said the same thing, but a different color shirt. Instead, she got…purple! "Lemme guess. For Justin?" She nodded and went on a search for an 'I love Justin Bieber!' shirt. I sighed and shook my head. "Oh, wait, I have to call me mommy and tell her about the cruise!" She dug out her phone and pressed the send button to call her mother. "Hello? Mommy, are you there?" She said, waiting for a response.  
"Hey, darling, what's up?" Kira explained to her mother about the cruise and that I was going and everything else. "So, can I go with them? Please, please, please, please, please?" She begged, holding the phone tightly with her right hand. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she could come. "Okay, I'll let you go, but you have to promise me to send pictures of Justin, your friends, and the scenery, okay?" Kira promised and hung up. "Yes! I get to go on a cruise and Justin Bieber is gonna be there!" We walked out of the store after paying for the clothes. Next is the swimsuit store to buy a couple. "Hello, welcome to the Swimsuit Shop! What can I do for you today?" A woman greeted and smiled at us. "We're just looking, thanks," The dirty-blond haired girl said, looking through some two-piece suits. I searched through a bunch of cute swimwear. There was an aqua blue one with white stripes, and another one with red and black polka-dots. We looked for the right size and I bought them. Finally, on to the shoe store and outta there! Being in there took us about ten minutes; we had to look for the shoe, and then try it on. Kira paid for the shoes that went with the outfits we bought in Old Navy. She called her dad and told him that she was going home and that I would drop her off. We walked out the mall and to my car.

_At Kira's Home_  
"Hello, Jazmine, how are you and your parents?" Mr. White, Kira's dad, asked while giving me a warm smile. "Hey, Mr. White. I'm doing well and so are my parents. I, Kira, and the rest of the crew are going on a cruise. She got her mom's permission." He nodded and replied, "Yeah, her mom called and informed me that you guys are leaving on Friday. Shakira make sure you pack your stuff! And can you help your mom with the baby?" His daughter nodded and I smiled. "Well, I better be going. I have to call everyone and confirm whose coming. Then, I have to pack everything I need. Bye, Shakira!" I waved at her and her dad, walking back to the car. 

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Always Be Mine (A Justin Bieber Love Story) Chapter 3**_

I entered the house and saw my daddy sitting on the couch watching TV. "Daddy, you're off early!" He looked back and saw me in the doorway. He smiled and got up to hug his tired daughter. "How was your day, honey? Heard you were going on a cruise on Friday. I sure am gonna miss my baby girl." I blushed and hugged tighter. "My day was pretty boring. I gatta go make phone calls to let everyone know they're invited. How was your day?" He sighed and stretched, as if he just woke up from a nap or something that involves lying on your back. "Strenuous, laborious, backbreaking, I think you get the point." I nodded and walked upstairs to call my friends. Searching through my contacts, I found Marlicia's name. I called her and the phone rang four times before she answered.  
"Hello?" She answered the phone.  
"Yo, Marly, what's up?"  
"Nothin', just watching TV, about to eat dinner." She said, I sighed through the phone and lay back on my comfy queen-sized bed. "We're going on a cruise on Friday. You wanna come? Kira's going, but I have to call everyone else to see if they're coming or not." I could feel her grinning on the other line. "Yeah, sure. Lemme' ask my parents first, hold on." She held the phone to her chest and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Jazzy and everyone else is going on a cruise and they're leaving Friday. Can I go with them?" I could hear her mom say she would think about it. "Clean this house up and I'll think about it." She told her daughter, but she said as if she were joking. "So that means yes, Martha?" She called her mother by her first name. She laughed and nodded, folding her arms and waiting for the food on the stove cool before they ate it. "Alright! I'm going, but where is the ship setting sail?"  
"San Francisco Bay. Also, your favorite singer will be there for his tour. God, he is so annoying." She started jumping around and screaming. I'm gonna burst. Seriously. I think, yawning and kicking my shoes and pants off, trading them with a pair of white slippers and short, red shorts. "OH MY GOSH! MOM, JUSTIN BIEBER IS GONNA BE ON THE CRUISE SHIP! That is so ama-" I interrupted by saying, "Don't say it, Marly." She stopped and started to lecture me about why I should like Justin Bieber. Grumbling, I told her to go eat dinner and pack her bags, but she knew it was a joke. "Bye-bye, Marly. That means _hang up the phone!"_ Next was Derek, he lived across the street from me so I might as well just walk over there and ask in person. "I'll be right back, Daddy." Walked over to his house and knocked twice. The door immediately opened and Derek stood in the door with a Superman cape around his neck and asked mysteriously, "How can I help you? What is it that you need from me, the great, the awesome, Derek McNair?" He started dancing around while I stood there with a 'what the hell are you doing?' face as his little brother Daniel came zooming to the door with his Batman suit on. "Ha-ha, I, Batman, shall defeat you in battle! Do you accept my challenge, Superman?" He ran around and they pretended to fly in the living room. "Okay, I'm gonna take that as a 'come on in, Jazmine!'" And I stepped into the den, passing Derek's mom and the little baby girl, Danielle. "Oh my goodness, Ms. Sherry, she has gotten so big!" Danielle looked at me and started laughing and grabbing for me. I grinned, walking over to her. "Yup, she's four months old." I picked up the baby and played around with her. "Hey, Ms. Sherry, my mom called me and said we'd won a cruise an-" Sherry told me that my mom called her and that Derek was going to go on the cruise. A smile crept upon my lips as I said, "Well, that just made my job a little easier. Thanks, Ms. Sherry!" Danielle started crying and I handed her back to her mother so she could feed the cute baby. Waving good-bye and walking out the door, I saw mom pull up into the driveway of my house. She stopped out and told me to help her with the groceries. "Honey, I called Lasianaga to tell her about the cruise and her mom said she can come so you don't have to call her tonight. Wanna help me with dinner?" She smiled and gave me a hug when we settled the groceries. Daddy was already washing the dishes when he turned the water off, put the last plate in the dish holder, and came to hug my mom. "Hi, darling. How was your day?" She started talkin' about her strenuous day and how she could use a week off. Mom pulled out a bunch of things from those Wal-Mart bags like tomato sauce and some noodles and some other things. I guess we were having pasta again. "I'm going to get on the computer then I'll be down to help with dinner." Mama called to me saying, "Don't stay on Twitter too long, baby!" The room was darker than earlier 'cause the sun had gone down. The curtains were still opened so I closed them, grabbing my laptop before I sat on my bed. The screensaver on my computer was showing Christian Beadles and Ne-yo shirtless. Damn, they were so fine. I'd love to meet them any day, and fortunately, I'll be meeting both on the cruise. I dragged the mouse over to the Internet icon and clicked on it, typing in the URL. The site pulled up and I signed in. I had two messages and 1 follower. I clicked the inbox button and noticed Marly and Derek had messaged me.

_**DerekMcNair said: Yo, Jazz, I just got home from hip-hop dance practice lmao. We had to finish up for the contest on Thursday. Twitter when you can!  
MarlyBrown said: Hey Jazzy! I just finished looking at Justin Bieber's twitter account. He said he's single and ready to MINGLE! Haha! Lmao!**_

I smiled at Derek's message, but sighed and snarled at Marly's. Of course I love her as a friend and stuff, but this Bieber Fever thing has gotten so annoying.

_**DerekMcNair: Dude, I am so coming to your competition! I'll be rooting for you tomorrow! Srry I havnt been on in 2 days! It's not natural for me to no check my twitter in more than 12 hrs.  
MarlyBrown: I've told you a million times, Marlicia! I do NOT like Justin Beaver! 1) He's sings like a damn girl and 2) He looks like one! And also, he being single and ready to MINGLE is so old. Lol! I don't mean to be rude or anything. Lol Girl, you kno im joking! But I still don't like him. LMFAO: D**_  
I signed out and placed my laptop on the dresser beside my bed and cut off the light. My mom had already started on the noodles and she said I was to make the sauce. I used my special skills to make the sauce and it was done it a mere 20 minutes. The noodles were in the bowl and Mom poured some sauce onto them. I added a little mozzarella cheese in mine and sat it out for ten minutes. Then I placed the bowl in the microwave and pressed 20 seconds. 20 seconds later, I was at the table, eating with the family and watching TV. "Make sure you pack before you go to bed, Jazmine." I nodded and continued eating. The news came on and a reporter started speaking, "Our latest news! 16 year-old Justin Bieber is heading to the Mexican Riviera to support his albums, My World and My World 2.0, and to take a break from traveling around the world to different countries." My mom raised her eyebrow and asked, "Jazmine, don't you hate that boy?" I nodded and answered, chewing a noodle, "Luckily, other artists I like will be there so I won't have to hear his gay voice," My dad looked at me and had a 'what did you just say?' face on. "What? It's true!" He chuckled and I thought to myself, _I really wish someone could agree with me for once._ I finished eating, took my plate to the sink, and walked up to the room, closing the door and yawning. It's only eight o'clock. I'm so sleepy I don't care what time it is. Kira worked me out today at the mall. I crawl up to my pillow and lay my head there, my eyelids getting heavier. I turned over and soon fell asleep.

_Time Unknown_  
I wake up and the curtains are closed, the lava lamp was on, and I was under my covers. My dad must've tucked me in. I looked over to the clock and noticed the time was 3:01. Weird, eh? It's my birthday time. Sitting up, I looked around my very dark room, searching for the door. A light emitted from the hallway as I quickly took a peek out of the room. It was just the hall light, nothing else. My stomach grumbled and I looked the other way, toward my parents' room. Their door was closed so my thoughts focused on food. I crept downstairs and into the pantry, searching for my favorite midnight (even though it wasn't midnight) snack. Cheerios. Smirking and grabbed the whole box, I took it back to my room and hopped onto the bed and munching away. Soon, I was back under the covers; sound asleep with a box of cheerios in my hand and my mouth wide open.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 4**_

_Justin_  
_Thursday went by quickly. I had a concert, and after that, there was a meet and greet. Lastly, I had an autograph signing at the mall. I woke up to Scooter's voice telling me to wake up. It's nine-thirty in the morning and I have to be in California in seven hours. First, I have a signing at ten. Then, I go to the airport and head to San Francisco Bay for the cruise. Everyone will be there! My grandma, grandpa, Christian, Usher, Ne-Yo, Rihanna, Béyonce, Chaz and Ryan, and my fans will be there. Did I mention I was going on this cruise to support my albums?_

"Come on, JB! Time to get up, dude!" He smacked my face to get me up. "I'm up, Scooter, I'm up." Yawn, stretch, get out of bed, and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, get out of my sleeping clothes, and enter. After that, I'm out of the shower, brushing my teeth, about to do my hair. "Hurry up, Justin, we leave in ten." I heard him call from outside the bathroom. I was almost done with my hair. Now, I just need to put some clothes on and I'm out of this house for two weeks. Mom is already in Cali for an interview so I'll meet with her and my family there. Ryan, Chaz and Christian are going with me on the flight. I'm outside of my bathroom and in my room now, putting on my white shirt, some khaki pants and a purple scarf.

Grabbed my shoes, turned out my light, walked out the room, and followed Scooter and Kenny out of the house, walking toward the van. "You got a signing today at the mall, and then it's off to the Wild, Wild West." He joked around, I smirked_, Can't wait to go._

_Jazmine_

"Are you packed up, honey? Do you have all of the stuff you need?" Mom bombarded me with these unnecessary questions when she was the one who helped pack my stuff. All I needed was my swimsuits, flip-flops, sunglasses, and some comfortable outfits. Hey, no biggy. I got this. But Mom still worried that I would forget something important. "Yes, Mom! I'm not leaving Los Angeles until three! Why are you so worried?" She smiled warmly, saying softly, "Because this is the farthest my baby has ever traveled without a guardian!" I sighed as she started crying as if I were going to college! "Oh, Mom! Come on, now is not the time to be crying! I'm only gonna be gone for two weeks! You're acting like I'll never see you again, woman!" I pointed a finger at her and she sniffled, grabbing a tissue box. She sat on the couch and patted it for me to sit down. I sat and she wrapped her arm around me. "Oh, my baby is leaving me! Hey, how 'bout this? We can go see a movie today?" I shrugged and she took that as a yes. I smiled faintly and shook my head.  
"What movie should we see?"  
I shrugged, "I guess. I did wanna see that movie sense I watched the series," We agreed on going to see that movie and the one we would go see was at twelve forty-five. It was already ten, and it would take me about an hour to wash and straighten my hair. "Why don't you call all your friends and ask if they wanna go, too?" Great idea! Everyone can come so that way we can just head over to the dock and get ready to leave. "Okay, I can do that." Searched for my iPhone, grabbed it out of the crack in the couch and texted all my friends and their families to invite them for a movie before everyone left. Mom would pay for everything including snacks and drinks. Kira text me back first and said that her and her dad could come, but her mom would meet us at the docks. My phone rumbled again and I unlocked it, reading my messages:

**From: Derek  
Sure I can come, but my parents can't cuz they gotta take care of Dani  
From: Marly  
Srry, Jazzy can't make it cuz I got dance practice w/ the team. I'll meet u at the docks kay?**

From: Lasi  
I am so goin, gurl! XDD Hey, how did you even win the cruise thing anyway? Ur mom just said I was invited to go on a cruise witcha

To: Derek  
Ok is ur bro comin?

To: Marly  
Ok gurl I'll c u l8ta

To: Lasi  
My mom sed her co-worker received free passes to go on a cruise and popstars were gonna be there (I think). Were goin to da Mexican Riviera 2 LMAO! I so wanted to go there when I was little! Ttyl see you at the movie theatre

Showered, dried and brushed out my hair, put on a T-shirt, blow-dried it out, and then I was already straightening it. All in thirty minutes. Mom came in and asked if I liked her outfit. "It's fine, Mom. Why are you worrying?" Continued to look in the mirror and pulled the flat iron down, flattening the hair in between its hot surface. A few minutes of that repetitive course, I was finished so I could put on my actual outfit. Downstairs I saw my thirty-eight year old father in his baggy, black jeans and white Nike shoes. He had on a red, polo shirt with his new watch. "How do I look, darlings?" He asked. "I'm impressed, Daddy. That's not too shabby. Did you pick it out on your own?" He nodded, Mother had to criticize her husband's work of art, or that's what he calls it at least. "It's already eleven thirty…We could wait a while, but then again, there is some very bad traffic today. We should go now before we end up getting to the movies as soon as it ends. I'm trying to debate on whether that was a joke…or if Mom was serious. Either way, she was right. Traffic is bad in Los Angeles and I'm sure that we wouldn't make on time if we didn't go. Grabbing our belongings and my luggage, setting the alarm, and walking outside, we got into the black Range Rover and Daddy put my stuff in the back and Mom started the car. The music played and we backed out of the driveway, turning out of our subdivision and out of the gates.

I absolutely, positively, one hundred percent hate traffic. It was bad today. A truck was on the side of the highway and covered three lanes. There were five lanes so we all had to merge into two, cramped lanes, making traffic slower than normal.

Sitting in a very nice Range Rover, waiting for it to finally make it to the theatre is the most boring thing EVER. We sat for forty minutes, starting from when we got onto the interstate all the way to where we are now. The movie starts in twenty minutes, and it's a slight chance we'd make it in time for the previews. A few minutes later (Thank God), after sitting in that damn traffic for almost an hour, we finally got off at the exit and saw the movies. One; the movies is always packed. Two; I think I can see Derek and Lasi's car. We arrived just a short time after them and saw Kira pull up with her dad, step-mom, and her baby sister, Shaina. Lasi was so excited to see me that she ran up and squeezed me to death. "L-Lasi," I wheezed through my teeth. That's how hard she was hugging me, "I think it's illegal to suffocate someone, you know?" She looked confused and said, "Why say that?" I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Because that's what you're doing right now!" She gasped and stopped squeezing me so hard. I stuck my tongue out at her as a joke. We smiled at each other through the afternoon sunlight and Shakira's dad asked, "What time did the movie start again?" He was always so forgetful. "Twelve forty-five," Lasi said. "Well, we better get in there and buy all the snacks we can get before the movie starts! I've been waiting to see this movie for two straight weeks!" Derek said, picking up his little brother and placing him on his shoulders. "I'll buy all the snacks! Lasianaga, Jazzy, Kira, what do you guys want?" Kira answered first; large popcorn with a diet coke. I quickly told him my reply; original skittles, large popcorn, and a sprite. Yeah, me and my dad were the popcorn eaters. We barely shared with my mom. "I would like large popcorn and a doctor pepper. He giggled as they ran into the building and to the snack bar. "Aye, aye, aye. Bakamono!" Lasi pointed into the air where they stood and grumbled. Her parents laughed and said, "She's an anime girl. You can't help it." We walked in and saw Daniel in the game room while Derek bought the snacks for us. "Hurry, we got less than ten minutes to get in there." Derek said when we walked in. I scurried over with the money to pay for everything. "Hi, can I have tickets for The Last Airbender. There are nine adults and one child," I smiled at the ticket person. He smiled and answered, "Your total is forty-five dollars and sixty cents," I handed the money, he gave us the tickets and we walked in, giving out tickets to the guy at the podium. "Enjoy your movie," He smiled. Giving us the directions, we walked to the theatre in rapidity, trying to at least see the previews. Derek sat in the top third row and I sat in the row right in front of him. Lasi sat next to Kira and her parents. I sat with my parents were up closer to the screen. The move started and Lasi squealed, "I am so excited to see this movie. I've been watching this show since it first came out." Like her parents said, Lasianaga Ramirez is an anime girl. But I'm not so sure if it is an anime show, though.

_Justin_  
We all sat in the boarding area in the airport, waiting for our plane to arrive. "Hey, Justin, look," Chaz pointed over to this hot brunette in some skinny jeans with a tight, green shirt. I stared at her for a moment before the intercom blasted. "NOW BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN!" Me, Chaz, Christian, Ryan, Kenny, and Scooter walked over with our carry-on's and waited in line. "OH MY GOD, IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" I heard someone say as girls started screaming and clapping. Kenny stepped to the side of me, facing the girls and we quickly walked through the hallway to the door of the plane. "Coach is that way, Mr. Bieber," The lady called me by my last name. We all walked up to coach and sat in our seats. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I am your pilot speaking and I'm here to inform you that we will be experiencing a slight thunderstorm on our way to California." The pilot explained all the stuff and we left the gate, onto the runway. We took off, to California. 

_A__fter the Movie_

"Horrible. Just terrible. I am so disappointed. M. Night Shyamalan, I am so disenchanted by this movie." Derek said with a humiliated look on his face. "I cannot believe we just wasted forty-five dollars and sixty cents to see that stupid movie!" My mom complained. Even Lasi was annoyed! I thought it was okay. One, it could've been longer; it was only an hour and maybe forty –five minutes in length. Two; the actors weren't the best. Three; they kept pronouncing the names of some of the places and characters wrong. Last, but not least; M. Night Shyamalan wasn't very good at filmmaking in everyone's opinion. We all hauled our bags over to the docks and exited our vehicles in excitement.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 5**_

_Justin_

_Okay, so we're pretty much in the air and we have about an hour and a half until we get to Los Angeles. Ryan and I are playing the staring game while Kenny, Scooter, and Chaz are out. Christian is refereeing the staring contest, and right now, I'm losing to Ryan._

"You're never gonna beat me, Bieber!" He taunted me. "Ryan, do you like lollipops?"

"Maybe…"

"Lolli, lolli, lolli POP!" I twisted my finger in circles and his blue-ish colored eyes following it. Pulling my hands together, I clapped in his face, making him blink vigorously. I laughed at him and waved my finger in the air, taunting _him_ with a smile creeping on my lips. Other people were either sleeping or on their phones or laptops. Chaz grunted and turned his head, facing me, Ryan, and Christian. "What time is it?" He yawned, stretching his arms and legs. "Uh, I think about one-thirty. We'll land in a couple o' minutes." I answered. He nodded and sighed, "And I was dreamin' good, too," He chuckled.

_Jazmine_

_We're at the docks and the ship is already there. Some cruisers are steppin' of and we're kinda checking in, I guess. I don't really know how this works because it's my first time on a cruise._

"Name, please?" The man said, holding a clipboard and I blushed slightly. "Uh, Jazmine Butler," He went on to Lasi, Kira, Marly (who had just got there when Kira said her name), Derek. As he said his first name, there was a loud noise as a plane flew above us and we saw it land over at the airport. "OH EM GEE! I bet 'cha that's Justin's plane!" Kira jumped up and down in anticipation as I beamed. "Oh my Goodness, my little baby is going away from me for longer than a day!" Derek's mom whined. "Mama, quit crying so loud. It's not like I'm going to college which I won't be going for another two years!" He exhaled in embarrassment.

I grabbed my bags, exhaled, hugged my parents and the other parents, telling them good-bye and that I'd see them in two weeks. "Bye-bi, Mommy!" Lasianaga shouted to her parents as we waved at them.

_Justin_

_Gotta be at the docks to meet Mom in five minutes. It's already two fifty-five and we're hauling ass over to the bay._

"Dude, Béyonce and Rihanna are gonna be there! Maybe you can get a hook up with them!" Christian nudged me as we all got out of the car and ran over to the ships. "Chris, Béyonce is _married_ and Rihanna wouldn't go out with me the first time so what makes you think she would this time?" I complained, anticipation filling my body. Christian shrugged with that 'oh well' face on. He turned to see if he saw my mom and my grandparents. "Hey, Ms. Pattie! Over here!" He waved over at my mom and my family. He dragged his bag over to my mom and turned around. I covered my face vaguely and made my way over, "Hey, Ryan, swag walk, swag walk." I started walking funnily and they snickered while doing their walks. "Justin, watch ou-" Before he could finished his sentence, I ran into the girl with curly, dark-brown hair. We bumped heads and she fell back.

"Ow! Watch it, dude!" She looked at me while rubbing her head and leg. I apologized with a sweet tone, waiting for her to scream my name and ask for my autograph and a picture. But she just sat there with this disgusted look on her face as if she couldn't stand being next to me. I looked at her slender body and her chest while slightly blushing, instantly helped her up and she wiped her hand. There was a couple more girls standing next to her when one screamed, "OH MY GOSH, IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" Cameras and screaming girls crowded us as I scurried over to Mom with the others followed behind me in haste as Kenny led us on the ship. "Uh, what the hell was that?" Ryan rolled his bag through the halls and we all greeted each other. "Justin, how was the flight?" My grandma asked, giving me a huge hug. "It was okay, I guess. All we did was slept, had staring contests, and listened to music." I answered with a grin up on my face. Mom gave everybody hugs and we were escorted to our rooms.

_Jazmine_

"Jazmine Nicole Butler, are you insanely crazy? You just bumped into Justin Drew Bieber! Why did you not ask him for an autograph?" Marly and Kira shook me as we walked into our room. There were three beds and a couch that had a bed. "I believe you know the obvious answer to that obvious question. I don't want his stupid autograph nor do I want his stupid picture. You know that, Marlicia and Shakira!" I tossed my bag over onto my bed and kicked off my shoes, jumping onto the clear area of the white comforter that rested on my bed. "Don't be mad at Jazz for not getting an autograph for all of us to stare at for the rest of the day!" It was as if Lasianaga was debating on if she was defending me or if she was against me. "Whose side are you on?" I grumbled, rubbing the bump on my head my leg and sighing. Well, the positive thing about bumping into that player was that I did get to see a superstar in person. I guess. "Hey, y'all wanna go to the pool?" Derek stepped in from the bathroom, hoping to change the subject quickly. "Okay, I'm not getting in, though. I just got my hair done," Lasi stretched, looking t us for some confirmation. We all agreed and I went to change (in the bathroom, of course) into my bathing suit. We grabbed some towels and walked to the lobby. There was a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling and a huge circle in the middle of the floor. "Wow," Derek stared at the floor as we left to go to the pool. "Wait for me, guys!" He ran behind us with his towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. I giggled and opened the door to reveal a big pool with lots of kids swimming in it. Off to my right was a big sitting area, and off to my left was a low diving board with a lot of twisty water slides. Derek gaped and ran to a chair where he applied his sun block and then over to the pool. "Incoming!" He did a cannonball into the pool and all the kids moved away with big smiles on their faces. "Wow! That was a big splash!" One kid waded over to Derek in his arm floats. The others who were older wanted to play pool volleyball. I strolled over and placed my towel on the chair, glancing around the area. It was a pretty big area even without the pool. They had fun games for kids and a spa for adults only. Marly and I both strode to the edge of the big, eleven foot deep pool and stared down into the water. "Wanna see who can stay under longer?" She asked me.

"You're on, Marly,"

Before we jumped in, we both took deep breaths. I counted to three and we both jumped into the water, trying to stay under longer than the other. Marly tried making funny faces to make me laugh, but failed because she knew it would never work on me. It may work on the others but definitely not _me_. She folded her arms in frustration and I copied her expressions. She smiled widely and covered her mouth, eyes bulging from trying to hold in laughter. I made one more funny face and she lost it, swimming up to the surface. I swam up and to the surface and looked at her now expressionless face, as if she died and went to heaven, leaving her body to float in a pool, on a cruise ship, with a lot of super stars on it. "What? What's wrong, Mar?" I asked with concern in my voice. She gaped and slowly raised her finger to point across the deck. I gaped with her as we saw five guys walk through the doors and over to the chairs. "M-Marlicia," I gulped while nudging her, "Is that…who I think it is?" Marly gazed at me and swallowed, a very wide grin spreading across her face. One guy had a blond hair color and some blue swim trunks with a white towel. Standing next to him was a taller, older looking than the first. He had dark brown hair and some beautiful, marble blue eyes. The third one was sitting on a chair applying sunscreen onto his vanilla colored skin. He was a bit more masculine and his chest and stomach were a bit more developed. The boy had brown, chestnut hair color and it covered his ears. He glanced over at us and smiled with those big, pink lips and we quickly turned, pretending not to notice him. I frowned and folded my arms, knowing who the person was. _Justin Bieber_. His bodyguard was standing next to them, laughing and joking around with them. The blondie boy was the hottest fifteen year old boy I know. _Christian Beadles. _The other two were obviously _Ryan Butler and Chaz Somers. _"Hey, Lasi!" I grabbed her attention as she looked up from her magazine. I pointed in the boys' direction and placed my finger on my lips. She gasped and covered her red face with the magazine. Chaz and Ryan walked over to the slides, leaving Christian and Justin to place their towels down and slowly advance to the pool. I swam as far away as possible from Justin as possible, leaving Marly to stand there. She realized I left and went over by Derek and a bunch of little kids. He noticed me and said something into Christian's ear. "That's her, Chris. She's the one I ran into earlier," I think he said something like that. Christian took a look over where I was and I blushed furiously. Justin smirked and I rolled my eyes at him, making the boy's smirking disappear. Christian dived into the pool and Justin followed him by jumping on the diving board. One girl noticed him and started screaming, "OH MY GOODNESS IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" Justin did a cannonball into the pool while kids started swarming around him, asking for picture and autographs. Ryan, Christian, and Chaz were playing Marco Polo, and Christian was Marco. "Marco!" The two Polo's attempted to sneak behind him and he waded toward me, thinking I was Ryan. "I got'cha Ryan!" He grabbed my arm and opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. Then it disappeared and he turned to see Ryan and Chaz laughing at him. He let go of my hand and apologized. "I-It's fine. Um," I stuttered, a blush creeping up on my vanilla colored cheeks. "Yeah, um. What's your name?" He managed a smile upon his lips. I smiled and told him my name, "I'm Jazmine. Jazmine Butler, and I already know who you are," _My future husband, that's what, _I thought.

"Nice to meet you, Jazmine. Say, do you wanna hang out with us? You can bring your friends too," He offered me the choice and I quickly nodded, calling Derek and Marly. Shakira was over near the Jacuzzi when she jumped into the chlorine to swim to me. "Christian, these are my friends, Marlicia, Derek, Shakira, and Lasianaga is over there getting her tan on." They introduced themselves and then Ryan and Justin swam over with Chaz and they introduced themselves, Justin calmly waiting for one of them to freak. Luckily, nobody did and I could see he was confused. Snickering and rolling my eyes, I placed my hands on my hips and smirked at him. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Justin blurted out, changing the subject. "Oh, I know! We can play _Colours_!" Shakira suggested, all the boys not knowing what the game was. I decided I would explain it, "One person is chosen to be 'it', or the catcher. He or she gets out and faces away from the pool. All the remaining players in the pool chose a color,"

"The catcher continues to face away from the pool and asks "Do you have your colors?" and if players answer they do the catcher then starts calling out various colors. When a player's color is called they have to try and swim across the pool quietly without being heard." Kira stated.

"The catcher if they hear a player moving can then turn around and try and tag them before they reach the safety of the other side of the pool. You can use different categories like cars, flowers, etc," Marly finished the rest of the rules and then suggested that we should vote for the leader. The boys agreed that we would all vote for leader. "Okay, I don't wanna be leader first so don't count me this round," Ryan said, Chaz agreeing with him. So did Derek and Marly. "All in favor of Justin, raise your hand!"Chaz said, raising his hand. Marly and Shakira raised their hands and giggled. "All in favor of Jazmine, raise your hands!" Derek said, Christian, Justin, and Ryan raising their hands. It was between me and Justin. _Wonderful, _I thought, sighing. "Score's four to three. Jazmine is the catcher," Justin batted his eyes and smirked at me. I snarled at him and went to the other side of the pool. We hadn't even realized that almost all the kids were gone after Derek didn't play with them anymore. "What a coincidence," I mumbled, getting out of the pool and stood by Lasi, not facing them. "Okay, so the category will be colors. Choose your colors," I saw Kenny over on the right side and Lasi on the left. "Hey, Lasi, what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Lasi?" She was completely ignoring me! "Look, Lasi, if this is about the Justin Bieber incident earlier, I-" I cut myself off and noticed that she was slightly snoring. _SHE WENT TO SLEEP? At a pool! Oh come on! _I practically screamed in my mind when I also remembered that we were playing a game. "Okay, I'm gonna do purple. What about you guys?" Justin asked. Marly said blue, Kira wanted green, Derek picked orange, Chaz chose red, Ryan decided he would do white, and Christian did my favorite color; black. "Are you guys ready?" I asked still not facing them. They answered yes and I turned around, "Okay, I'll start with Christian and go left all the way to Justin. Got it?" They all nodded and I started, "Christian, did you choose red?" He shook his head and I went on to the next person. "Kira, did you choose…green?" Kira excitedly nodded her head and it was race time. I jumped in the pool and hung onto the side, ready to push off the side when we start. Ryan, who was on the other side, yelled out, "Ready? Get set! GO!" It's as if I heard a gunshot that meant we could swim. First off, I love swimming. When I was ten years old, I won a gold medal at a swim meet. I moved my legs swiftly and switch from my left arm to my right. Kira and I were about half way to the end when I heard someone call my name. "Go, Jazmine! Go, Jazmine!" It sounded like Christian and I swam faster, but then I realized that the voice was from ahead and that Christian and Marly got out of the pool to see who got to the other side first. Ryan's voice was a little higher pitched than Justin's and Derek was the same. Chaz was cheering for Kira, so that left Justin. Justin Drew Bieber was cheering on me, Jazmine Nicole Butler. _Did he like me? He likes __**me!**_ I was completely confused. I know one thing though;

_**I don't like Justin Bieber. I like Christian Beadles**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 6**_

_Jazmine_

I swam to the edge, making it to the shallow end before Shakira could make it to the deeper end. I stood up from under the water and saw Justin smiling warmly at me. "Good job, Jazmine," I folded my arms and listened to Shakira complain from the other side. "Okay, Jazz is still the leader!" Christian announced. My cheeks reddened when he called me by my nickname as I took a glimpse of Justin's face. If I weren't hallucinating, I'd say that he was _frowning_. As if he was _jealous_. "Thank you, Chris," I beamed, snickering at Justin in my mind. I loved seeing him so jealous of his friend. Christian and I weren't even together, yet he was so green-eyed. Stepping out of the pool and Christian jumping back in, Shakira stayed where she was and I turned to face everyone. Now, it was Ryan's turn. "Hey, Ryan, did you choose…orange?" Ryan shook his head and shrugged, "Nope, sorry," I sighed and continued, going to Marly. "Me knowing Marly, she would totally choose blue, right?" She laughed softly and I jump in the deep end. Christian counted to three and then yelled, "Go!"

We swam across the pool. "Go Marly!" Derek and Shakira rooted for her. She and I were on the same swim team the year after I won a medal. Christian cheered for me and Justin was quiet this time. "What's up with you, JB?" Ryan asked, nudging him. Justin shook his head, bangs covering his big, brown eyes. His arms were folded and he wasn't smiling. The singer leaned against the pool and he saw me coming his way. Marly was already at the edge of the pool so it was decided that she was our new leader. "Good job, Mars!" Derek called to her. "Thanks," She rubbed her eyes and smiled, pushing her body out of the pool. I stood beside Justin and Christian. "What's you color, Jazz?" Christian asked. I told him my favorite color was black and he said, "Mine too!"

"Justin," Marly asked. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Did you choose purple?" He nodded and Christian said go as soon as Marly was ready. Justin pushed off the pool side and swam as fast as he could. Marly passed him and he was about halfway. Justin moved his legs quicker than before. Shakira cheered, Christian, cheered, Derek, Ryan, and Chaz cheered for him. I, on the other hand, cheered for Marly. "Go Marly!" I yelled. Unfortunately, Justin made it to the end first. "Hey guys, it's getting pretty late. After Justin's turn, we need to get back." Kenny announced. We all looked at the big clock beside the doors and saw that it was seven. "Wow, we've been in this pool for three hours," Chaz gawked. Justin decided to get this game over with quicker.

_Justin_

Does she not even notice me? She must really hate me. I'm bored now. "Chaz chose red, Jazz picked black and Chris did too. Derek chose orange and Ryan wanted white. We're done now, right?" He folded his arms. "Yeah, I guess so." Kira said. I helped her out the pool and then walked to my towel, completely ignoring everyone. I walked into the lobby, drying my hair. "I wonder what's up with him," Jazz said.

My room was in the private section of the boat. I grabbed my key and opened the door, finding Usher sitting on the couch. "Hey, Usher," I threw my towel on the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Yo, JB, how was the flight?" He asked.

"Boring,"

"Really? I thought first-class flights weren't so boring,"

"Well, mine was,"

He shrugged and continued watching television. I inhaled and twisted the shower handle. My hand searched for a clean, white towel and laid it on the toilet. Stripping myself of my swim wear, I stepped into the hot shower water. I was jealous, yes, but still, how could Jazmine hate _me_, Justin Bieber?

_Jazmine_

"That was awesome! I got to meet Justin Bieber!" Shakira had a faraway look on her face. "And I got to meet Christian Beadles!" I stretched. Derek asked me something that shocked me, "What do you see in Chris that you don't see in Justin?" I glared at him.

"I admit Justin is cuter than Christian, but Christian doesn't sound all girly when he sings. He doesn't even sing! Justin looks like a female and Christian doesn't! Christian is way funnier than Justin," I raised my nose in the air and went into the bathroom to change. "I do admit Christian is kinda funny," Lasi had waked up. Derek carried her to my room and laid her on my bed until she woke up. I poked my head out and said, "Thank you! Somebody finally realizes that Christian is funny! Especially that Red Bull video." We all laughed at that. "I can't wait to eat and I can't wait to see JB perform!" Marly squealed while drying her hair. I got in the shower and washed myself for ten minutes. "Hurry up, Jazz, we gatta take showers too, ya know?" I could her Lasi complaining. I quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. "Derek, close your door. We'll tell you when you can open," Lasi commanded him. He nodded and closed the door to his fragment of his room.

_Justin_

I walked out the bathroom with a towel around my body. Usher wasn't on the couch anymore. He wasn't even my room. No one was but me. I went to check my messages on my phone.

**3 missed calls, 2 new messages**

I opened up my iPhone and looked in my inbox. The messages were from Chaz.

**-Hey, JB its chaz. Dude whats up with you? U just walked off**** and le****ft us there. Where are you?**

His other one;

**-Hey what time does the buffet close?**

The _buffet?_ Seriously, Chaz, be reasonable. You could've asked someone else instead of wasting my time. I sent him back a message and said;

**-I'm** **fine. I just have jet lag**

He immediately text me back.

**-But you were fine until that girl came around u. Ur jealus aren't u?**

**-Jealous? Why u think dat?**

**-Because all you did was sat there and kept your head down**

**-That don't make me jealous Chaz**

**-In my book it does**

**-What eggzactly would your 'book' be about**

**-da rules of LOVE!**

**-Goodbye Chaz I'll meet up with you guys later**

**-Don't you quit texting me bieber!**

**-I just did.**

I smirked at the phone and looked through my missed calls. One from Mom and one from Chaz. I called Mom and it took three rings before she answered it. "Justin Drew Bieber, where have you been?" I could hear the worry and the relief in her voice. "Ma, I'm fine. I'm in my room," I calmed her down. She just sighed. I waited for her lecture. "Justin, honey, I haven't seen you since you boarded the ship, no one knew where you were. I tried calling Usher, he didn't pick up. Christian, Chaz, Ryan, Grandma didn't know where you were! What's wrong with you?" I could hear that she was at the buffet place. "Ma, I told you, I'm fine. I just got the bad case of something called 'jet lag'. Don't worry about me," I put my socks on, blow-dried my hair and I heard her say with some excitement, "Okay. Come to the deck and join us. They're popping fireworks,"

"No thanks, Ma. I'm going to get a nap in and I'll meet up with you in an hour, okay?"

"Alright, honey, I'll see you later,"

"Bye, Ma," I hung up the phone and jumped on the bed. _It's not _fair that Christian gets all the lovin' from her and not me! I mean, I'm the star here! _Hello? Justin Bieber, duh! _I grumbled, squeezing my pillow tighter and tighter.

_Jazmine_

There were many people around with their family and friends, watching multiple fireworks soar through the sky. "No, Lasi! Don't!" She pulled me over to the boys. I was nervous because I was wearing one of Lasi's outfits (She made me wear it). It was a long, black halter top shirt and some black shorts. "Hi, guys!" She waved, hand gripping my arm tighter. "Hey, guys, what's up?" They smirked at us. "Oh, nothing, just watching fireworks. Hey, have you seen JB?" Derek asked. I shook my head and looked at Lasi, who shook her head along with me. "Nope," We answered jointly.

Then, I heard some footsteps and looked beside me to see Ms. Pattie, Bieber's mother. "Hey, Ms. Pattie!" I smiled at her. She greeted and gave me a small hug. Then she sat down beside the boys, me, and Lasi. "So, guys, what's up?" She asked, pointing out fireworks. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to get some French fries and then I'd be on my way, but I got caught up with Derek and we started talking." Chaz was the first one to break the silence. "So you're friends now?" I asked, pretty astonished. Derek nodded silently and rested his arms behind his neck. We were sitting in the lounge chairs by the pool. Many people were there too. _TiK ToK _by Ke$ha played as beings danced on the deck.

_Justin_

Woke up at eight o'clock. Put some real clothes on; my black cap, a purple sweater vest with a white tank-top underneath and some dark blue skinny jeans. I put on my G-shock and my neon colored Nikes before heading to the deck. Grabbed my phone and room key and placed the key in my pocket. I passed up Beyonce's room, Rihanna's, and Usher's. Ne-yo was on the other side of the boat. Searched through my contacts and found Mom's. I called her and she answered to rings later. "Hello?"

"Ma, it's me, where are you guys?" I reached the outside and saw everyone having a great time. Dancing, watching fireworks, talking, laughing, enjoying their time on the cruise. "We're over by the pool on the right side." She answered.

"Aiight, bye," I hung up and made my way over to them. Some fan girls walked up to me with pens and cameras, asking for autograpghs and pictures. I remembered to put on a smile and sound as happy as possible. "Sure thing, sweethearts," I wrapped my arm around their shoulder as one of the girls snapped the picture. Next, I used their sharpies and signed their pictures, albums, and shirts. After I was done, I finally made it to everyone. The first person I noticed was Jazmine. She looked simply beautiful. She had a fake smile on her face and I ignored it, staring at her curves and her thighs. Her skin complexion is the right color; her eyes are big and perfect. Her hair is just the right length and just the right color. He smile was as attractive as ever. _Damn, shawty. Talk about __**fine,**_ I licked my lips, saying hey to everyone else and took a seat beside Jazmine. "Hey, Bieber," She muttered and starting acting as if I wasn't around. Every now and then she would glance at me and I would glare at her. "Oh, Jazz, look at that one. It's huge!" Chris pointed. She grinned from ear-to-ear and agreed that it was big.

Soon it was only a few people on the deck and there weren't any fireworks left. "Hey, Justin, don't you think the fireworks were nice?" Jazmine finally asked me a question, once it was only me, her, Chris, and Kira. "Yeah, they were…nice," I smiled tenderly and looked up at the dark sky. "I wish these many stars were out every night." I counted as many stars as I could and looked over at the three. "Well, guys I'm going back. I've gotten tired from swimming and I wanna go to bed. See you two tomorrow." That left me with Kira. I got up and wordlessly walked to the railing, looking down at the water. She slowly and quietly walked over beside me and rested her head on her arms. "So, what's really on your mind, Justin?" She asked. I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my face and I just flat-out told the truth. "Okay, I'm jealous. Because Jazmine likes Chris instead of me."

"I figured." She exhaled.

I glanced at her and began speaking again, "It's not that I hate Chris or anything I'm just…jealous," I say.

"You like Jazzy," She smirked, meaning it in the form of a statement instead of a question.

"But the thing is that she doesn't like _me_," Shakira looked at me. She told me that I just needed to bond with Jazz to get her to open up to me. "She did that when I first became friends with her,"

"Maybe next time I see her I'll buy her a gift." I suggested.

"That's a good way to start," Kira considered it, "Maybe if you buy her a gift and then act quiet around her, she'll start talking more when no one is around to converse with her." I shrugged and thought about it. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Kira," I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Oh, by the way, can I get your autograph?"

"Sure thing,"

_**Guess tomorrow will be a better day.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 7**_

"_**Unofficial"**_

_Justin_

The very dim light surrounded me and it looked as if the room were rocking back and forth. _Duh, stupid, you on a boat, ya idiot, _my conscious gave me a mental slap. I stretched my arms and legs, sliding out of bed and onto the floor. _Get up! _My mind practically screamed my body awake. There was a knock at the door and I went to see who it was; _Usher._ I opened the door and let him in. "C'mon, Biebs, you got a show today and you know you don't wanna disappoint the fans if you was late," His slang made me laugh. I think he was just try'na be fu-Wait, what? A _show?_ Nobody told me I had a show today! "What time is it?" I asked. "I'd say around…9 o'clock." _The show starts at_ _9 o'clock in the morning? Really, guys, who the hell would get up at seven in the morning, get dressed, and be ready to go to a concert that starts at nine o'clock in the morning? I would just be rollin' outta bed!_ He saw my expression and quickly added that the show actually starts at 12, but he wanted to get there early so we could help set up. "Oh,"

_Jazmine_

I woke up to the sounds of the shower water running and the blow-dryer. They were getting ready for something. Derek sat close to the door and hummed softly while Kira, Marly, and Lasi were in the bathroom. "Mornin', sleepyhead," Lasi greeted me. I threw a pillow at her face but she caught it. "What was that for?" She barked.

"'Cause I felt like throwing something at you," I laughed as she sat on the bed and grumbled something.

"What time is it now?" I couldn't see the clock because of my angle and because Lasi was in the way so I couldn't turn it in my direction. "About ten a.m." The brunette answered, putting on some black gladiator sandals. She had on a nice outfit, in my opinion. It was a blue plaid, shirt with some yellow leggings. Her hair was up in a slick bun and she had on some light purple eye shadow. Her lip gloss was clear and sparkly. Marly walked out with her hair in curls. She had on a green halter swim suit top and a plain, white mini-skirt. "Where are y'all going today?" I asked out of curiosity. "You didn't know? Justin Bieber has a concert today and the contest winners for that commercial your mom heard on the radio get front row seats and backstage passes. I am _so_ going to sit in the middle seat of the row!" Marly cheered.

"Hey, guys, guess who gave me an autograph last night?" Shakira walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed with a picture in her hand. On the bottom-right corner was small handwriting. "You is so lucky, you know that, right?" Derek complained. Kira's dirty-blonde hair was straight as she held in the air and put on a small necklace. Her shirt was purple and her leggings were white. She had on some gladiator sandals as well. "Oh, yeah, I know, honey, I know,"

"I'm gonna go to breakfast and come back here." I yawned, placing my feet firmly on the carpet. "Come with us, Jazz!" They begged but I refused. More begging and begging until I finally had had enough o' them. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you," I made a stupid decision but 'oh well'.

I just put on my casual clothes; a black shirt, some white skinny jeans, white high-top Nikes, Kanye West rimmed sunglasses, and a white hoodie. Derek had dressed up in a normal plaid shirt with some baggy blue jeans. We all exited the room and made our way to the buffet room. "Yes! They still have the donuts! I'm surprised they still have them because they are the bomb!" He took, like, five donuts and shoved them all (AT ONE TIME) in his mind. My stomach instantly burned and I felt sick while gripping my shirt. "That's nasty," I groaned not looking at him eat the sugary snack. I like donuts, don't get me wrong, but Derek practically gulped down _five_ donuts at once. Don't 'cha think that's a little…risky?

I grabbed some sausage and a small biscuit. I'm not very hungry to tell you the truth.

"You're not eating much, Jazz," I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I whirled around in my seat and saw Chris. He looked so _adorable_. "Not really," I shrugged. He sat beside me and placed a small necklace on the table. "You forgot this at the pool yesterday." My jaw dropped and I picked it up. "It's my necklace! I'd been looking all over my room all night! Thank you so much, Chris!" I gave him a big hug and he chuckled.

"Where'd you get it? It looks beautiful on you," He complimented me as I put it around my neck. "I got it from my mo-mo before she passed last year." His smiled slowly disappeared as I reassured him, "But I'm fine now! Ha-ha, I already got over the fact that it was her time to go a couple of months back." He beamed again. "So, what're you doin' today, Jazz?" He asked. I shook my head and told him I was going to Justin's concert today but only for my friends. "You don't like Justin?" He was actually quite surprised when I told him that I really hated Justin. "Why?" Christian asked me. I sighed and told him my reasons. "One, I think he looks like a girl. Two, I hate his girly voice and his lyrics are always about girls. Three, it seems to me that he's a player; He's been out with your sister and they're not together anymore. Next thing I'm hearing on Twitter, he and Kim Kardashian are together, and four, he's short."

Christian was quick to respond, "He doesn't look like a girl. Not all of his songs are about girls. He isn't dating Kim Kardashian, and he's 5'3, how tall do you want him to be? 5'9?" He was defending him like any best friend would. I wasn't completely surprised at all because I know my girls (and boy) got my back. "You guys really are good friends," I looked at him and sipped my orange juice. He shrugged. I smiled, "I like that. You're a good dude, Christian."

He looked at me and blushed. "Justin is a good guy, you know?" I shake my head and manage to tell him my feelings, "The true is that..I like you more than him," He was actually more surprised than I thought he'd be. "I like you, too, Jazz," A smile tiptoed across both of our faces as he intertwined our fingers together. Just as he did that, Justin walked through the doors and walked over near our table. He noticed us but ignored it and grabbed something to eat. Christian put his hat on my head and said he'd be right back, walking to Justin.

_Justin_

I walk in the buffet room and see Chris and Jazmine sitting together with their hands together. They were across the room which is where I had to walk in order to get to the food. I quickly stride past the two but Christian notices me in my white outfit. "I'll be right back," He told Jazmine. That made me even madder. And I bought her something from the gift shop too! I took the present out of my pocket and squeezed it. I had bought her a small bracelet with her favorite colored stars. She probably would've have thanked me and got on with her life. Next thing I know, I'm talking to Christian. "Hi," I put some small pancakes on my plate and went for biscuits and a donut. "What's up?" Is he _desperately_ trying to stir up a conversation? "Nothing, just about to eat and then help set up." Mostly everyone around us was staring except for Jazmine. She was over by her friends who had beckoned her over. "Oh. Hey, wanna play some video-games in the room once you're done?" He smirked and I shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go hang with Jazmine for a while," He waved. "Hey, wait!" But he didn't hear me. _You must want me to do it, eh? _I thought, looking up at the ceiling. I heard a little voice in the back of my head; my conscious. _You want her to like you, right? _It said. I sighed and nodded quietly to myself. Then it was like a deeper voice was talking. Follow _your heart, _it said. "Guess you're right," Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see my grandma. "Good morning, Grandma," I cheered up a little. "Good morning, Justin," She hugged me tight, and then sat on the left side of me. I sighed and slowly chewed on my biscuit. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked. I could see the concern in her eyes. "It's just that there's this girl I like but she don't like me back, and I'm kinda sad 'cause I bought her a gift from the shop." She rolled her eyes. "Drama, jealously, violence. Is that all you kids talk about these days? 'I like this person but she doesn't like me' or 'This girls deserves to be with someone better than him!'" I protested with a small laugh. "But the thing is that she like Chris." She looked at me and shrugged. "You are too funny, Grandma!" I chuckled. She hugged me and gave the same advice I got from that voice;

_**Follow you heart**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 8**_

_Justin_

_They screamed my name. It was about time. They screamed it in chants. "JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!" was all I heard. Then, I went on._

"Hey, guys!" I waved at them and they screamed louder. "Heh, so I decided that you guys should get to pick the song instead of me," I spoke into the microphone and they started yelling out random songs. "_Baby!_" One girl yelled from the back. "_One Less Lonely Girl!"_ Another shouted. "What are we gonna sing, my lovely ladies?" There were shrieks after I said that.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "_Somebody to Love!" _ I looked in front of me and saw Shakira and Lasianaga in the front next to Jazmine! I'm surprised she even decided to show up. "Come on, girlies, I need more answers!" I said. They started screaming one song; _Somebody to Love._ "Okay, darlings,"

The music started and the boys and I started dancing. Soon it was me singin'

_Oh! Oh!__  
__For you I'd write a symphony__  
__I'd tell the violins__  
__It's time to sink or swim__  
__March and play for ya'___

_For you I'd be (Whoa oh)__  
__Runnin' a thousand miles__  
__Just get to where you are__  
__Step to the beat of my heart___

_I don't need a whole lot__  
__Coming from you I admit I'd__  
__Rather give you the world__  
__Or we can share mine___

_I know I won't be the first one__  
__giving you all this attention__  
__Baby, listen___

_I just need __**somebody to love**__  
__I-I don't need too much__  
__Just __**somebody to love**__  
__**Somebody to love**__  
__I don't need nothing else__  
__I promise girl, I swear__  
__I just need __**somebody to love**___

_I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**___

_Every day, I bring the sun around__  
__I sleep away the clouds, smile for me (smile for me)__  
__I-I would take every second, every single time__  
__Spend it like my last dime__  
__Step to the beat of my heart___

_I don't need a whole lot__  
__But for you I need I'd__  
__Rather give you the world__  
__Or we can share mine___

_I know I won't be the first one__  
__Giving you all this attention__  
__Baby, listen___

_I just need __**somebody to love**__  
__I-I don't need too much__  
__Just __**somebody to love**__  
__**Somebody to love**__  
__I don't need nothing else__  
__I promise girl, I swear__  
__I just need __**somebody to love**___

_I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__**  
**__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**_

Kira screamed loudly and I walked past the girls grabbing each hand that was visible.

___And you can have it all__  
__Anything you want I can bring__  
__give you the finer things, yeah__  
__But what I really want I can't find 'cause__  
__Money can't find me_

I looked over in Jazmine's direction and pointed, but acted like I was pointing to someone else. Then I walked closer.

___**Somebody to love**__, oh___

_Find me __**somebody to love**__, oh___

_I just need __**somebody to love**__ (Yeah)__  
__I-I don't need too much__  
__Just __**somebody to love**__  
__**Somebody to love**__  
__I don't need nothing else__  
__I promise girl, I swear__  
__I just need __**somebody to love**___

_I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**__  
__I need __**somebody**__, I-I need __**somebody**___

_I need __**somebody**__, I need __**somebody**__  
__I-I need __**somebody**__.___

_Is she out there?_

_Girls screamed my name and waved their hands._

_Is she out there?__  
__Is she out there?__  
__Is she out there?___

_I just need __**somebody to love**_

By the end of the song, every girl was jumping up and down in their 'I 3 Justin Bieber' T-shirts. A couple girls were crying and I think one had a nosebleed. The only girl that stood there (and maybe sang a verse or a little bit of the chorus) was Jazmine.

"Did you guys like that?" I asked, they obviously shouted their asses off. "How about we do _Up?" _ One girl screamed, "I LOVE YOU, JUSTIN!" I chuckled. "I love you too,"

_Jazmine_

The song was kinda catchy, but I'm practically _stuck_ here for the next hour and a half. They begged me; I refused. More begging; I sighed and agreed to go. Now, all I see is Justin Bieber on the stage singing, acting like a _damn fool!_ "How about _Up?"_ They all screamed which almost burst my eardrums. "YES!" I heard Marly shout beside me. She was the most excited about being here. "Okay," Before I knew it, he was singing the song. It reminded me of Chris Brown's song _Take You Down_. I love that song to death! He sang and sang and before I realized it, I was singing along. I knew most of the lyrics by now since he'd been singing them for the past…two and a half minutes. "And we can go nowhere but up, from here, my dear. So tell me what we got to fear," I mumbled in my best voice. Lasianaga stopped and glanced over at me. "Looks like someone is having fun," I shot her a death glare and simply answered, "Girl, please, just 'cause I sing this song, don't mean I like dude," I folded my arms. "Who wants to be my baby?" Justin shouted. Girls yelled and cried and screamed and shrieked to get up on stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smirk. She screamed Justin's name as much as she could and as high as her voice pitch could go. "Pick her! Pick her!" She pointed to me and then Marly caught on, doing the same. Soon, all my friends were pointing at me and I grumbled at them, trying to keep their hands down. "Pick JAZZY!" They screamed. "Uh, let's see…" Justin was deciding. He walked over from the opposite and over into our section. He glanced from girl to girl. Then, his eyes rested on me. "Um, how about…you! In the white hoodie!" But there were two white-hoodied people. "You, in the rimmed glasses!" He pointed, holding his hand out. _Me. He chose me. Wonderful. _Girls groaned and Marly, Lasi, and Kira pushed me up there. "Wait, no! Please don't! Hey! Wait! Marly! Kira! Lasi! I'm gonna hurt you three when this is over!" They continued pushing me up there until Justin had me. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. His creamy skin was pretty soft, I admit it. He started walking towards the center platform in the middle of rows of screaming chicks but stopped and turned around, seeing my frozen expression. Justin put one arm around my hips and guided me to the platform. He started to transition into _One Less Lonely Girl. _So predictable. "There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl," He sang, I blushed as he smiled and winked. I could hear people 'aw'- ing and smiling. Justin's Chesnutt hair seemed to glimmer in the afternoon sunlight. "How many I told you's and start overs and shoulders have you cried on before?" _I'd say about…three? _I thought sarcastically. "How many promises, be honest girl." He continued while holding my hand and squeezing it. "How many tears you let hit the floor?" It seemed as if he was really _asking_ me these questions! _A lot, _my eyes watered as my previous boyfriends shot before my eyes. "Aw, she's crying!" I heard a girl say. _Raymond, Jordan, and Donell all cheated on me for some ungrateful little slut. And they all promised me they would be that special one if I came back to them. When pigs grow wings and fly! _Justin let go of my hand and wiped my tears away. "I can fix up your broken heart; I can give you a brand new start; I can make you believe, yeah," He sang while pulling me into a hug. His face was directed toward the crowd.

_Justin_

_Well, um, this is an awkward moment. _I started rocking to the beat and sang the rest of the lyrics. Before the song ended, I slipped a box in her pocket and unwrapped my arms from around Jazz. After I sang the rest of the songs, the show ended and Christian greeted me in the back. "That was awesome, dude!" He had his hat on backwards as we did a little hand shake. Then Scooter pulled me off to the side to inform that I had some girls coming back for a meet and greet VIP thing. I nodded at him and sauntered over to Chris. "So did you like the show?" I asked. His smile sort of disappeared when I asked about the subject. "Y-Yeah, it was good," Chris answered simply. Okay…Well, I'm technically just laying here with Chris on my bed of pillows, in my dressing room, waiting for the girls to come and scream for pictures and autographs and T-shirts. "Hey, let's play catch while we're waiting," Chris suggested. "Sure,"

Okay, first, I don't know where he got that beach ball from because that wasn't in the corner when I first came back here. "Catch!" He tossed the ball to me and I caught it, tossing it back to him. "Hey, do you ever wonder why girls throw random things at me when I'm on stage? Like, I remember some fan girl threw a freakin' pack o' sour patch kids at me! And then another person flung a damn water bottle! And it hurt like crap!" I complained. Chris laughed as I threw the ball at his face. "That is not funny, Christian Beadles!" He continued laughing at me, even though the ball landed on his mug. "Justin," I heard a voice come from outside the door as it opened up. "I'd like you to meet the girls and one boy," I sat up and watched as they piled in the room. "Jazmine? Shakira, Marly, Lasianaga! Derek?" Lasi waved excitedly at me and I got up from the…whatever it is. "I find it real weird that yesterday you saw Justin but you didn't go nuts. Now today, you're all 'Oh my Goodness! I'm meeting _the_ Justin Bieber!'" I could hear the exasperation in Jazmine's voice. She wasn't like this earlier. "Hey, Jazz," Chris waved. She smiled and winked at him which only made me more jealous. "So, you guys wanna picture?"

_Jazmine_

I'm backstage with everyone and Justin is signing Lasi's shirts and her CD. I made my way over to Chris who was cracking some crazy jokes. _Literally._ "You what letters in the alphabet are weird?"

"What?" I asked. He folded his arms and answered me, "The letters Q, W, P, A, H, and…uh…you get the point!"

I laughed, "Why are those letters weird?" Justin heard my question and answered me, "Q is just an O trying to be fancy,"

Derek stepped in and did one, "W is just to V's connected to each other."

"P is just a lowercase L with a little loop." Chris stated. I giggled and saw Derek's expression. I could tell he thought I was really falling for Christian. I wonder why?

"A is an up-side-down V with a line in the middle." Lasi uttered while taking a picture of her and Justin.

"And H is just two lowercase L's with a line in the middle. They're all just trying to fancy," Justin posed for a picture with Shakira after Lasianaga was finished. "I agree," She agreed with him.

"Knock, knock," Chris was about to do another stupid/funny joke.

"Who's there?" I answered.

"Usher,"

"Why would Usher be standing at my door?" Justin protested. Uh, dude, you see Usher almost every day. Why would you ask that question?

"Because you see him every day. Usher who?" Derek continued with the joke. He read my mind.

"Usher wish you would let me in!" He chuckled. I didn't get it. I could see Justin, Derek, Shakira, and Lasi didn't get it either. Then it came to Kira. "Oh! I get it! It's like you're speaking with a country accent and it's like you said '_I sure_ wish you would let me in!' Then it hit me. "Oh! I see it now!"

We all sat down and told random jokes until Ms. Pattie came in and told us that we could go anywhere now that the concert was over. "Well, JB and I are going to the game room. You guys wanna come?"

I was quick to react. "Yeah! Hey, don't they have a bouncy play pin or something like that?" I asked. I loved those things so much. You jump and jump until you can't even feel your feet. The best part is they play music in those things and you have a trick contest. Or, at least, that's what I did back at the one at home. "Yes, they do," Justin's mom said with a warm smile on her face. "YES!" I cheered. We walked out of the dressing room as the helpers took the stage down.

_Justin_

"Hey, Kira, what's your favorite game in the game room?" Chris asked her. Before she answered there was another voice behind her. "Ryan's here, _bitches!_" Chaz was behind him shaking his head in the slightest annoyance. "Dude, keep it down. Kids are around us," Derek placed a finger on his own lips and shushed Ryan. I chuckled at Ry's expression. Making our way to the game room, which was a few doors away from the ballroom, we entered to find it jam-packed in there. The lights were completely off and the games and machines glowed with neon colors. Even the bouncy play pin/moonwalk was glowing! "Wow, this place is big! Aw, man! And I was hoping it wouldn't be so packed." I smacked my forehead and shook my head. "Hey, we came here yesterday at twelve in the morning, thirty minutes before it closed, and kids were still jumping and playing around!" Chaz responded. "It's always _packed!" _I heard Ryan agree. "Well, we ain't got nothin' to do for the next couple of hours so we might as well stay here and play a couple o' games." I put forward without hesitation. "Guess so," Jazz gesticulated. We paid for two hours of free games and they gave us unlimited tokens. "Heh, this reminds me of 'Bieber or Die!'" Shakira laughs. I smiled and stated, "So I once walked into a club and they said, 'Sir, you're not old enough,'. So I bought the club," I said, "and turned it into a Chuck E. Cheese. Now whose old enough, bitch?" Jazz smiled and giggled softly, thinking I didn't see her. I smirked. _Oh, I saw you, Jazmine._

_Jazmine_

The first thing I saw was an air hockey set. "Hey, Jazz, you wanna play air hockey?" Chris asked. "Alright," We placed four tokens in the machine and the board lit up. "Prepare to be defeated, Butler. Hey, isn't it weird that you have the same last name as Ryan? Are you two related?" I laughed when he asked that. "Bring it on, Beadles. I'm known as the greatest air hockey player in my school. And, no, I'm not related to Ry," He had an odd expression. "Wait, you guys have a game room at your school?" He was so cute! "Hell nah! I wish we did though. Every time we get breaks, we could go there and hang. But we have to go to the mall for air hockey."

"Oh, that sucks,"

"I guess," I quickly hit the puck into his side and he frowned. "Man, you are really good! I need to step it up!" He yelled to me over the screams of joy and laughter and music. "Yeah, I told ya',"

"_**I'm the best there is,"**_

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 9**_

_Jazmine_

"Damnit, Jazmine!" He cursed as I scored another point. "You know you love it!" I shouted at him playfully. "Oh, I know I do," My cheeks reddened as he spoke those words and winked at me. We were still stuck on air hockey. "Excuse me, are you Justin Bieber?" There was a cute little innocent voice behind me and turned, not noticing that Chris scored another point. "Yes I am, do you want an autograph, precious?" He bent down and smiled at her. The little brunette girl nodded cutely and held out a part of her shirt for him to sign. He quickly wrote his name and she hugged him. "Thanks for supporting!" He yelled as she ran off to brag to her little friends. It was kinda cute. "Hey, so you're just gonna let me win. The score is already six to five!" I turned around and looked at the score board. "Hey! Cheater! It's on now!" We battled, practically shooting the puck into the other's goal, until the game was over. And then, Chris went to go play racing with Shakira. Derek and Marly were playing 'Deal or No Deal' and their total number of tickets was about one hundred fifty. Lasi and Chaz were over on the other side playing 'Dance, Dance Revolution!' leaving me to play games by myself. Then I heard a tap on my shoulder and turned around, seeing Justin standing behind me playing a small, lop-sided smirk on his face. "Hey, you want to go jump in the moonwalk with me, shawty?" I shook my head 'no' but he didn't leave my side. I was playing 'Wheel of Fortune' and he stared at me. It was starting to get annoying. The ways his eyes bored into the back of my head like a freakin' _owl_. "You sure? It'll be fun," The way he emphasized fun started to tempt me on whether I should go or not. "I said no the first time and I going to say it again; NO. Do I have to spell it out for you? N-O; NO!" I basically shouted. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. "Okay, jeez, sorry,"

I realized that I was being a tad bit harsh to him and that I should lighten up a little. But, hey, I don't really like him so what can you expect? "Fine, we can go jump in the moonwalk, but you have to promise me two things!" Pointing a finger in his face, he answered me, "What are those two things, darling?"

"One, you have to buy me ice cream when we leave and two, don't even think of making any moves. Just because we're in the dark, doesn't mean you can try anything," He nodded but began to protest. "But wh-!"

"Don't 'but' me, Bieber, or I'll punch you dead in ya' throat. That way, I won't have to listen to ya' girly voice."

` "My voice ain't girly!" He inched forward. "Right…" Ignoring his further protests was on the top of my list right now. We made our way through all the crazy kids and over to the moonwalk. It was so full. The music was bumping loudly as kids did freestyle dances and tricks. "Okay, everybody, it's time to get out." Groans escaped their little mouths as the monitor guided them out. "Hey, Jazz! Wait for us!" I heard Chaz call out my name and he caught up with Lasi. "Hey, you guys joining?" Justin asked. Chaz nodded and took his shoes off, exposing his white socks. "Dude! Have you ever heard of two things called lotion and spray? That's what you need right now 'cause them feet it stankin' and they ashy!" Derek insulted his feet and they laughed. "Hey, at least my armpits don't smell like I've been sittin' in a garbage dump for the past twenty years!" He snubbed back. "Now that is what I'd like to call 'messed up'," I said, taking off my shoes and tossing them to the side. The dude was waiting for us so we just shoved each other inside. Wow! This thing is huge! It's about the size of my living room!" Lasi jumped up and down in her yellow leggings. "Alright, guys! You each have two minutes to do at least seven tricks or dances. The higher you jump, the more points you get. If you can touch the top," He pointed his finger to the ceiling, "You can get an extra hundred points and a free item from the ticket station," I think we all knew the rules, dude. You don't have to explain so thoroughly. "Okay, who's going first?"

"I'll start off," Chaz went to the circle and the monitor guy started playing _I Can Transform Ya' _by Chris Brown. Chaz hopped over to the center and jumped up and down, doing the smallest tricks possible and then working his way to the big tricks. "Oh, yeah! Who's the man?"

"Um, not you, Chazzy, honey," Marly rolled her eyes.

"I'm next!" Lasi, who was patiently waiting for Chaz to finish, went to the center where we could see her through the neon. "I'm ready!" She screamed over the additional noises and he played the same song. Lasi bounced slowly. Then, her jumps became more and more bigger and better. "Take that, Chaz!" After her two minutes was up, the music ended and she finished with a cute pose. Lasianaga…I hate you…" Chaz stood with his head lowered and his fists tightened together. "Oh, just accept it, baby," She patted his shoulder playfully.

"You didn't tell me you two were dating, Lasi!" I clapped excitedly. Her cheeks inflamed as she grumbled loudly. "We are not dating, Jazz! I can't believe you would think that!"

"Then why'd you just call me 'baby'?" Chaz folded his arms with a smug smirk on his face. Looks like you've been cornered, missy! "B-Because that's what you are!"

"Right…Okay, it's my turn, chicks," Ryan pursed his lips sarcastically and made his way to the midst of the moonwalk. The monitor started playing _Blood Sugar _by Pendulum. "I haven't heard this song in a while,"

"Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Who's that man? Who's the man? Huh? Huh? Huh? I can't hear you!" Ryan did a high three sixty jump and landed on his ass. He then turned on his stomach when he bounced up again, pushing up from his position. (Confusing, right?) "Oh, let's see you try to beat that, Bieber!" He joked around.

"Oh, you know I will, Butler!" He smirked, taking his turn. The song continued playing and Justin jumped and did a three sixty back-flip, giving him fifty points already. He landed on his feet and recoiled back into the air, managing to strike a quick pose after his time was up.

"Good job, Bieber," Jazmine smirked at me. "It's Justin," He walked past me and I went up, doing tricks and flips and all kinds of things. Marly didn't wanna go so she skipped out. "Oky, these are the scores; Chaz, you get one twenty. Chris gets one twenty-five. Justin gets _two_ hundred points and Ryan gets…_two hundred f__i__f__ty points!_" We all congratulated Ry for winning and he bought us all candy while getting himself a big, bouncy ball. "Okay, I'm ready to get outta here…I'm supposed to meet my mom and my grand-parents for dinner in…twenty. I'll see you people later," Justin waved us a good-bye and departed from the room and to his. "You still owe me ice cream, Bieber!" I bellowed as he winked at me. "Why does he owe you ice cream, Jazz?" Chris asked while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "He promised that if I went on the moonwalk with him, he'd buy me ice cream for dessert."

"I see," He turned to face me with a smile playing on his lips. "Y'all are dating now?"Derek was surprised. "Actually, I was wondering, uh, Jazz…Would you like to, um; go on a date with me tonight?" He asked while shyly kicking at the ground. "Uh, sure. I'd love to go!" I went red in the face. "Aw, Jazz got a date! Jazz has a date!" Marly cheered. I shot her a 'shut up' glare and she automatically halt and smiled. "Thank you," I beamed.

"So, I'll see you at…nine?" Chris looked down at the G-Shock Justin bought him and back at me. "Sure, nine o'clock. See you then," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before his whole head was red. "Ja nee," Lasi spoke in Japanese before we exited and walked back. "Hey, what the hell does that mean? Quit speaking in different languages, Lasianaga!" Ryan protested, shaking his fist in the air. "Oh, hush! And it means 'See you' in Japanese!" She blew him a small kiss in sarcasm before following us back.

_Justin_

Closing the door, I kicked off my shoes and immediately stripped myself of clothing and got in the shower. I had dinner with my mom and grand-parents and God knows I don't wanna be late. I heard the door open and close as the guys entered the room. "We're back! Chris has a da-Mm! Hm! Blm!" Ryan was about to reveal about Chris's date, but Chaz covered his mouth in haste. "Shut up, idiot!" He growl/whispered at him. Ryan removed his hand and shook his head.

"Why can't I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, drying my hair and putting on my clothes; a magenta colored v-neck with a blue undershirt and some blue jeans. My shoes were black Nikes. "Tell you that we were going to the buffet room! Where are you eating at?" Chris answered nervously. _He's gatta be hidin' somethin_' _from me, _I thought, c'ocking my eyebrow in suspicion. "I'm not buying it, Beadles. What is it? And I'm eating at that restaurant over on the other side of the deck. I think it's called Fuji Hana Sushi Bar. It's a hibachi bar or something like that,"

The guys looked at me as I thought hard. Chris shuffled around throwing clothes from the closet and brushing his teeth at the same time. "Um, Chris has a date at nine with Jazmine," Chaz confessed. _Is that all?_ "Oh, well, congrats, Christian. I hope you guys have fun! What're you gonna do?" He still rushed around the room. "What time is it?" Chris asked, frenetically searching around for his hat and shoes. "Dude, calm down, it's only eight forty-five. Which I'm supposed to be there in…five minutes," I gestured and left them, walking to the main deck, into the buffet room, and through the double doors that led to the right side of the boat where I saw my mother standing by the restaurant door, looking down at her watch constantly. "Ma!" I dart towards her and we hug each other before walking inside the restaurant. "Welcome to Fuji Hana Sushi Bar! Do you have reservations?" There was an Asian looking woman standing at the podium. "Uh, yes, last name Bieber," Mom answered. "Okay, follow me, please," We followed her and saw my grandparents sitting in front of the big grill. "So they cook the food in front of us?"

"Yep," Mom answered me.

_Jazmine_

I was leaning on the rails waiting for Chris to come out. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hello, beautiful," the voice said. I blushed. "Hello, handsome," Chris looked at me with his light brown eyes. "Well, were should we go?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go eat at _Olive Garden_. It's right next to the restaurant Justin's at." He informed me with the cutest little smile.

"_**Okay, let's go,"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Always Be Mine Chapter 10**_

_Jazmine_

We had ordered our favorite foods after getting settled into our seats at Olive Garden. The atmosphere reminded me of a fancy restaurant. Chris hadn't eating all day and neither had I. "So, what do you do as hobbies?" I asked. He shrugged, "Uh, nothing too special. I like to play basketball and football, hang out with friends, play video games on my Xbox 360, and drink Red Bull. Nothing too sporty, what do you like to do?" His braces seemed to glimmer in the light.

"Well, I like to draw, write, sing, play soccer, basketball, softball, and I like reading. I also like watching anime! I'm kind of a book worm when it comes to school, but I keep it stylish." He chuckled when I talked about keeping myself stylish while being smart. "That's so cute! And what's anime?"

"Anime is Japanese animations. I watch it with English subtitles since I don't speak a lot of Japanese," He c ocked his eyebrow in fascination. "Really? I didn't know you spoke a little Japanese. That's cool. Can you say, 'Hi, my name is Jazmine Butler,'?" He asked focusing only on me. I love guys like that. It's like I'm the center of the earth at the moment. "Of course! It's, like, one of the first few things I learned from watching anime. Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Jazmine Butler desu!" Christian instantly grinned in interest, "That is so cool!" He rested his elbows on the table and his head relaxed on his hands, as if he were giving me his undivided attention. "Thanks, Chris," When I finished my sentence the waitress was coming around the corner with our meal. "Here you two are!" She placed my order down and, lemme tell you, it was lookin' DELICIOUS. Chris had a pretty nice meal, but mine was better looking. "Whoa, you must be hungry, Jazz," He pointed out that I looked like I could just pick the plate up and shove all that food into my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast." If I were an anime character, a little sweat-drop would be rolling down my forehead in embarrassment. "Aw, poor Jazmine! Here why don't I feed you your first bite since breakfast?" He picked up my fork and a piece of chicken. I giggled and opened my mouth with an 'ah' as he pretended the fork was a plane. He made the plane noise and it swooped into my mouth. I chewed slowly. "Well?" He asked, placing his fork in my hand for his turn. "One minute," I held up one finger. He sat back and waited patiently. Then I swallowed and grinned. "It was so good! I love the flavors and the texture. Did I mention that I like to cook food too?" He chuckled and shook his head 'no'. "Well, I do! And I didn't say that I would feed you a bite, now did I?" I held his fork in my hand and smirked deviously at him. "Maybe,"

"Darn you," He pouted playfully, crossing his arms and poking his bottom lip out like a baby.

_Justin_

The cook was really great and the food was wicked awesome. I pretty much enjoyed everything there was, especially the part where the chef made us catch the food with our mouth. Grandpa had the greatest time. After all, it was his birthday. It was about twenty to thirty minutes after we all said our goodnights and the grown-ups went to bed. I was randomly roaming around the boat and checking out the shops and other cool things they had on the ship. Now, I was leaning over the railing staring at the vast open ocean. The breeze was pretty nice and it was pretty hot outdoors. _What to do, what to do,_ I thought to myself, the boring feeling overtaking me. Then, it got worse when I saw Jazmine and Christian together. Now that was jealousy that was taking over me. They were holding hands and walking to the front of the liner.

_Jazmine_

"That was one of the best meals EVER! Thanks for everything, Christian," I turned to him and smiled widely. "Yeah, that was really fun. The best part was listening to you talk, though," I blushed furiously. "C-Chris," I smiled to myself. "Yesh?" He answered with the cutest little voice ever. I shook my head as he slowly grabbed my hand. Another blush crept up on my face. "Well, um, I guess we should, um, like, get back, or something," He chuckled softly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Well, yeah, uh, so this means we're together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. It was pretty soon to be asking that but I can make an exception. "Yeah,"

"Heh, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then," He let go of my hand and gave me a small hug before leaving me to stand there in silence with a blush on my cheeks. Then he stopped and ran back up to me. "Hey, is it okay if I take your number, or am I going to fast?"

"It's fine; here," I gave it to him and he gave his to me, kissing me on the cheek after and saying, "Text you later." then he ran off. I stood there, watching him. "Well that was quick,"

_Justin_

_Did he just? Did I see what I think I just saw? Did Christian just __**kiss**__Jazmine? So unfair! _Listen to me, I probably sound like a little kid that's jealous over a piece of candy that another kid got but I didn't get one. I watched as he walked away, leaving her to stand there in the slightest amazement. He walked away in excitement. _Lucky,_ my mind would think. Jazz walked over to the railing where I was and inhaled slowly. I guess she didn't notice it was me who was standing next to her because she didn't really say anything; just stared onto the ocean. I cleared my throat and from the corner of my eye, I noticed her catch a glimpse of me standing next there. "Hey," I tried to converse with her.

"Hey," She swallowed, then continued, "How was your dinner? Heard you were with your family tonight," she was asking me about _my _time? I thought it was the other way around. "It was straight. What about your date with Chris?" She tensed when I asked the question. "It was fun; I had a great time,"

With a nod, I turned my head back to the ocean, observing its vast beauty. The breeze was blowing as the ship moved closer and closer to our destination. We were barely even near the Mexican Riviera, though. "Well, I should be getting to bed. I guess I'll chat later," She waved and ventured off somewhere. I found it quite unusual that Jazz was being a little nicer than her typical, hateful form.

I gazed once more at the ocean before heading off to bed and getting some shut-eye. When I made it to the door, I could hear Christian practically _bragging_ about his _special date_ with _Jazmine _on the other side. My hand grasped the handle and I turned it, making the door slowly open. I kicked off my shoes to feel the soft rug below my feet. Ry and Chaz were on the couch playing the video game and Chris was lying on the bed doing nothing. His eyes were closed and he hummed an off tune version of my song _Love Me. _"I'm back," They hadn't noticed my return so I kinda announced it. "Welcome back, Justin," Chaz didn't look in my direction but kept on playing Xbox. "Sup," Was all Ryan greeted me with. "The ceiling fan," I pointed to the fan directly above my head and greeted Christian before sitting down on the couch beside the two. "Argh, damn it, Chaz!" Ryan cursed. They had been playing Live '09. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! OH! OH YEAH! What now, b itch? What now?" Chaz stood up and rubbed the fact that he scored a three pointer in Ryan's face. "Damn you," Ryan complained, passing the controller over to me. "Hey, do you guys think Jazmine and Chris'll last more than a week or what?" Ryan whispered and nudged me. "Urgh, that's a hard one. I'll give 'em a week or two. Aren't we staying in Cali for a few weeks or somethin'? They'll get to see each other often or something," Chaz looked at the both of us and glanced up at Chris. "Yeah, I have a few things to do before we leave California and go home," I cleared my throat and sniffed. "How was your date, Mr. I-just-got-my-first-date-in-a-whole-year?"

He looked up and smiled with a tiny blush. "It was awesome; we went out to eat at Olive Garden. How was your time with your grandparents, eh?"

"It was aiight. I liked the food they served, though. You guys ever been to a Hibachi place before?"

"Nope,"

"It's cool 'cause it's like they made the food in front of you and then sometimes we would play catching games."

"Cool, hey, did you guys know Jazmine could speak some Jap?" Chris sat up; he was getting ready to talk. Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna die; this girl can swim, flip and do tricks, speak Japanese, write, draw, play sports, sing, read (don't worry; Christian told me _everything)_, _and_ look sexy at the same time? Tell me one thing; WHY DOES SHE NOT LIKE ME? I mean, I can sing, dance, play basketball, hockey, soccer, _and_ (notice I said _and) _be sexy _all at once!_

I don't really see what she sees in Chris. "No, we didn't know; please tell us more about your "amazing" date with Jazmine, Chris." Ryan sighed in sarcasm. He had had enough of Chris's tone and just wanted to literally put a cork in it. Chaz's features could've said the same, in my opinion.

_Jazmine_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; so _kissed _you? Don't you think that's going a little too fast?" she folded her arms. Marlicia was the most protective of all of us. "It was just a kiss on the cheek, Marlicia, calm down," I exhaled sharply and changed into my pajamas for the night. "Shakira, pass me my phone, would ya?" Shakira tossed it to me and I opened up my messages. "Chris gave me his phone number! Eek! I love him!" Adding him to my contacts is what I was doing. I even added a little ringtone too. Then I texted him.

**-Hey Chris**

I waited for about two minutes before my phone rumbled and he texted back.

**-Hey Jazz Wud?**

**-Nm getting ready for bed U?**

**-Same here**

**-Koolio Hey do you think Justin is jealous of us going out?**

**-Uh idk he seems kinda mad sometimes why?**

**-No reason jus askin**

**-I think he likes you though**

**-I knew it!**

**-Knew what?**

**-Lately he's been acting kinda mad or frustrated for some reason as if he were PMSin**

**-I see…hmmm**

**-Hey I gotta go. See you 2morow?**

**-Yeah, goodnight**

"Oh, Jazmine has a boyfriend! Jazmine has a boyfriend!"

"_**Somebody shoot me, please!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Always Be Mine Chapter 11**

_Jazmine_

I sit there on the longing chair and listen to my music while Faggottron stares at me and I stare back at him. Then he tries to get my attention by yelling my name. I smirk to myself and inhale. I could've sworn I heard him curse in frustration, but then it was quiet. I didn't hear Justin so I figured he gave up. I took out my buds and looked up, gasping.

_Justin_

I looked around for a bucket and got one from the janitor dude. Then I dipped it in the water and slowly crept up to Jazmine, holding it up above her head. Then she took her earphones outta her ears and looked around. Aw, did she miss me already? Then she sat up and I took my chances, throwing the bucket of pool water on her. She Turner around and shouted at my face. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" I laughed at her playfully.

Justin

I laughed at Jazmine as she gaped down at her wet IPod. Actually, I think it was dead. She looked up at me with the most disgusted face she ever give and started swinging her arms around, trying her best not to burst. "I swear, Bieber, do you ever think about others for once? Self centered brat! Ugh...you owe me a new iPod!" She yelled and cursed at me while I sat there and thought about the bracelet I wanted to give her that concert day. Wasn't that yesterday?

"HEY! BIEBER! I don't know if you've heard or not but first of all; you do not mess with a female's music. Second, don't you dare throw water on my hair which I just got done! Throw some water on me again and see what the hell happens! I will throw some damn acid on your head so it can melt all that ugly ass hair of yours..." She folded her arms and gave me a snarl.

_Jazmine_

I swear I'm gonna kill him one day. I might as well start picking out weapons to use for when I brutally murder him. Chainsaw? Nah, not bloody enough. Gun? Nope, it would end to quickly. Oh yeah, I'm crazy like that. Nah, I'm kidding.

"Sorry, Jazz," Justin apologized sweetly and flashed a smile.

"Sorry, my butt. You still owe me an iPod." I scoffed, taking the towel he somehow grabbed (when I wasn't looking) from his hands to dry my hair. "Crazy kid..."

"You're no different...sheesh, can't a guy just play around with you? That sounded wrong..."

"Yeah, sure you can play around, but dumping a bucket of wasted on my hair went too far." I walked up to him and he backed away. "Why don't you act mature for once?"

"Because it's a free country and I'm allowed to do as I please. Why don't you just let loose for once?"

"I am loose; you're just too conceited to notice!" Again I walked toward and Justin stepped away. I didn't realize we were pretty close to the edge of the pool. "I am not conceited!"

"Are too!" I was getting a little loud and in his face, pushing the superstar backwards.

Justin lost his balance and he fell back. But before he hit the water, he grabbed my waist, bringing me with him. I shriek in surprised as we hit the water. Great, now my hair is completely wet! All that combing and flattening for nothing.

My face was pressed against Justin's chest with slight force and I blushed, not purposely trying to feel his soft, creamy skin. I did not just say that, did I?

We rose to the surface water and I gasped for air, coughing. "Bieber!"

"Butler!" Justin mimicked but used my last name instead. Then he stopped and realized what position we were in.

My arms had mysteriously wrapped themselves around his neck and Justin had his hands still grasping my waist.

"Ohlala..." he chuckled and my cheeks got hotter.

"K-Ki-sama..."

"What's that supposed to mean; I'm hot?"

"Psht, in your dreams, Bieber...that's for me to know and you to never find out."

He folded his arms and I smirked at him. Okay, there's only one thing about Justin that I do like (forgive me, fellow Bieber haters) and that's when he's in a mood. His nose scrunches and he starts grumbling things under his breath. Then he furrows his brows and flips his hair.

I giggled and he looked at me, "What's so funny?"

"You!" I laughed and felt the cool splash of chlorine on my skin. I gasped as he playfully splashed more water on me. "Bieber, stop! Really stop!" I blocked myself with my own hands but, of course, it didn't work. It never does.

I pushed my hands forward and water rose out of the air. It landed on his hair and his skin. "Hey!"

"Is for horses!"

"Not funny!" Justin stopped, letting me get him wet again. I giggled at his expression of frustration. "Okay, it's on."

"Bring it, Bieber."

"It's Justin!" He grumbled.

"Whatever...Bieber..." I giggled.

_Justin_

I ended up losing our splashing battle so we move on to something else; water-gun fight. One of the workers let us borrow some from the racks over by the janitorial closet. I got the smallest one, while Jazmine got the biggest one...lucky.

"Justin, you idiot!" She laughed when I sprayed her with water. She ran around and tried to duck for cover around the lounging chairs.

"Hey, don't run, I don't want the pretty girl to trip and hurt herself." She blushed at me and squirt water in my face from the small distance between us.

"Psht, please...Don't try and flatter me."

"I did! I just did!" I laughed when she fired another round of water me. "Hey!" She jumped into the pool and swam to the deep side, farther away from me.

"Oh, so now your fleeing!" I jumped in after her.

"Yeah, right," and Jazmine pulled her red trigger, water shot out of the gun and splashed my faced.

"I surrender!"

"HA!" she stuck out her tongue.

I pretended to wave a white flag and she cheered, swimming by me. "Mean girl!"

"You know you like it..."

"I do," I leaned closer to her but she pushed me back.

"Baka...I'm already taken."

"By who?" I laughed.

"I think should know, Beaver. But if it hasn't gotten through that thick skull of yours. I'm dating Christian." She smirked and my eyes widened a bit.

I gaped and thought about the night before. Christian was blabbering on about Jazmine and wouldn't shut up until we all fell asleep. It got on my nerves, but then again, it was Jazz we were talking about, here. You can't get any chick hotter then that. Or at least I think so. "Oh..." was all I could think of.

_Jazmine_

"Oh..." he fell silent and his bangs barely covered his hazel colored eyes. The smirk I wore on my face had left and I cleared my throat, tapping Justin's chest softly. He looked up and smiled faintly, "Well, uh, congrats on that..."

"Um, yeah, thank you...hey, I'm hungry. Wanna grab some grub with me? You can come see my friends afterwards, i-if you want to." Then I sneezed.

"Yeah, come on, before you catch a cold out here. Wouldn't want this pretty girl to get sick." And he wrapped me in a towel.

"Thanks...Bieber..._Justin_."


	12. Chapter 12

Jazmine

We walked into the buffet room after changing into something more...suitable. I grabbed some doughnuts and a banana before heading back to the table and sitting down. Justin was still waiting for the waffles he was making to be done. I began eating a piece of doughnut when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my favorite person. "Hey, Christian."

He smiled and sat down next to me. "Hey, Jazmine. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, me and Justin are grabbing some food. Wanna come with us to my room after? Derek will be there, so you two shouldn't be so bored with all our girl talk."

"I guess I can fit you into my tight schedule."

"Tight schedule? Yeah, right."

There was a clearing of the throat and we looked up to find Justin standing there with a plate full of waffles and syrup and a cup of orange juice in his other hand. "Hey, Christian,"

"Yo, JB," he smiled again and Justin sat down on my other side.

"So, you in or what?"

"Sure, I'll be right back, I'm goin' to get some food." And he left me and Justin like _that._

He cleared his throat again and I looked at his hand. Something small was in it. Justin loooked somewhere else and slid it closer to me. I chewed on a doughnut piece and he said to me, "Here, I bought this for you. Thought you'd like it, shawty."

"Since when did you start callin' me sha-Wow, Justin, you bought this for me? Thanks..." I cut myself off and looked at the beautiful star bracelet. It had my favorite colors on it, too.

"Why'd you get it for me?"

"I don't know. I wanted to buy you something nice to half congratulate you and Chris being together."

Justin

I half-heartedly smiled at her as she put my bracelet on. She held her arm in the air, "Wow, Jazz that looks great on you," came a compliment from the year-younger kid behind me. Jazmine told Chris how she got it and he thanked me.

"No problem," I said while chewing on some waffles.

"Hey, we should get goin' before my friends wake up. I wanna surprise 'em again."

"Alrighty," me and Christian said jointly; I picked up my plate of waffles and we made our way to Jazmine's friends.

Jazmine

We all walked back to my place until I stopped in front of a door. "Well, this room is definitely smaller than mine...and it doesn't have a big bathroom either." Chris complained.

"Well I'm not a superstar and I don't get all the cool cribs now do I?" I said to him. He shrugged and Justin complimented it.

"Yeah, thanks." I whispered quickly and walked to Lasianaga's bed, where was knocked out. One good shake and she was up.

"MY BIEBER! What happened? Somebody fell overboard?"

"Lasi, Lasi, calm down."

She listened and looked at the clock. Then she looked over in Justin's direction and grinned widely. He smiled as she got outta bed and hugged him. "Lasi, you're gonna have to stop doing that or I'll sue for suffocation. Nah, I'm kidding."

"You're lucky I'm one of those gentle diehard Beliebers. I wouldn't choke you if I gave you a hug, unlike some girls."

"Hey, quiet down over there, I'm tryin' to slee-Oh my God, Justin Bieber is in my room."

"Yes, Marlicia, I'm in your room. And so is Christian."

Marly got up and smiled. He gave her a smile and asked, "Hey, where's Derek?"

On the other side of the privacy curtain, Derek spoke and coughed. "Over here..."

Justin

We were in Jazmine's room playing video games for a while until I heard on knock on the door. "I'll get it..." I told them and walked towards the door.

"Justin, there you are! I was looking all over for you..." Mom smiled at me and I let her in.

"How'd you find me?"

"A mother's instinct, hun."

"Hi, Ms. Pattie!" Jazmine waved and paid attention to the TV screen. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! Touchdown! Oh yeah, uh-huh! Who is yo daddeh? Come on, come on!" Derek danced in front of the screen and Jazmine pursed her full lips, "Derek, it's just one touchdown. Seven points. I got five touchdowns and two field goals and I don't even know about football. You suck."

"You let a girl beat you? Come on, Derek!" Mom leaned over the couch and cheered him on. Derek pressed so many buttons and scored another touchdown. In the end Jazmine still won but Derek was two points behind.

"Nice, Derek. Very smooth. Let me show you how it's done on Live '09." Derek handed the controller to me and Jazmine switched games.

"Justin, are you sure you wanna do that? Jazz is a pro on Live. You will get your butt kicked if you go against her." Marly said. I scrunched my nose and Mom laughed. Lasi agreed with Marly.

"Nah, I'm good. I can take her." I looked at Jazmine and she grinned evilly.

"Are you ready for a beatdown, Justin?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, right. I will murder you at this game." and she picked her team.

"Be prepared, because you are about to go down."


End file.
